Love Amongst Dragons
by Fanwriterbelle
Summary: (Taking a break from this story) Hiccup has only been Chief for a short time, and he is faced with many challenges, including new enemies, dragons disappearing, and his love for his friends, dragons and Astrid. Hiccup will have to prove himself to be a strong leader, not only to Berk but to his friends as well. Can he do it? (Takes place after Httyd 2) K for now
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the httyd franchise therefore I don't own any of the characters in the movie, they belong to Dreamworks! :) Without further ado.. the first chapter of Love Amongst_**

 ** _Dragons!_**

"Wooo hoooo!" Hiccup shouts as his Night Fiery dodged sea stacks. Hiccup pulled back in order for toothless to land on one of the stacks. He got of his dragon and took off the helmet that he had worn during the flight session.

Hiccup looked out and all he saw was the peaceful blue ocean. A sense of peace overtook him, just him and his best friend. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I miss flying with you toothless." Hiccup stated scratching his dragon on the head. Toothless did a sort of laugh and plopped down on the ground.

Hiccup followed the idea Toothless had, and laid back against his dragon and continued to stare out into the dark blue ahead.

Hiccup had finally had some time to himself after weeks of cleaning up after the Drago fiasco, getting important alliances, and dealing with all the problems of Berk. He had his friends' help of course, and they helped as much as they could, well most of them did, but he was the chief, not his friends. He still had enormous responsibilities and that didn't leave much time for flights with Toothless. Today's morning flight was a break from everything that has been going on. A flight he kinda took without anyone knowing, so he tried not to think about what was happening on Berk, and that meeting he was supposed to be at when the sun reached the middle of the sky, which was right now...

Hiccup, suddenly remembering he had the council meeting today, jumped up and woke up Toothless in the process who had been previously asleep. Hiccup saddled up on Toothless and they took off, headed for Berk.

Meanwhile in the Council room back on Berk.. "Gobber, You told Hiccup about the meeting right?" One of the Council Men asked. "Aye, but it seems the chief has forgotten." Gobber laughed a nervous laughed. Hiccup had still yet to prove himself a worthy leader to some of the Council Members, and by him not showing up proved what some of the men thought about the young chief. "I think I'll go try to find the lad." Gobber announced, leaving the men to wait for Hiccup to show up.

Gobber had searched everywhere that Hiccup liked to hang out, the Armory, The training arena, his house, and in the forest to practice with Toothless. Toothless! Then Gobber had an idea of where the Chief was, or who he was with. He hadn't seen much of Toothless and Hiccup together, they both had been on the rather gloomy side for the lack of time spent with master and dragon.

Gobber's attention turned to the blonde walking towards him, along with some of her friends. "Hey Gobber, Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she got closer. Gobber shook his head, "I was going to ask you the same question." Astrid shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you would think Astrid would know where her boyfriend, soon to be husband is!" Snoutlout said sarcastically.

"Snoutlout!" Astrid shouted angry. "What?! We're all thinking it." He replied with a smirk. "Hiccup can and does whatever he wants! I don't care what he does or try to babysit him!" Astrid replied still angry. Before Snoutlout could say anything else, Toothless landed beside Gobber and his friends.

"Hey Gobber-" Hiccup started saying but Gobber interrupted him. "Chief, You need to come with me." Hiccup did as he was told and followed Gobber to the where the Council Members were waiting for him. Even outside the room he could hear them arguing. "Berk needs stability! We will be attacked by our enemies if we don't have it!" One of the men had said. "Berk is stable! We are just fine! Hiccup has done a fine job these past weeks." Another man said. Gobber had opened the door and the men had stopped speaking when they saw their chief come in.

Hiccup had seated himself down and looked around the table, there was definitely tension in the room. Gobber was now seated as well. Hiccup cleared his throat. "So.. What did I miss?" He asked, with little enthusiasm.

"Chief Hiccup, Most of the men here believe Berk needs to be as stable as it can be. But some think Berk is just fine the way it is." A Council Member stated. He was a rather large Viking, like his father was. Hiccup wasn't sure what kind of stability they were thinking. "We have many allies, as well as dragons, we have a steady trade system, and Berk is stronger now then it has been in a long time, I think that is all the stability we need as of now." Hiccup stated with calmly.

"Chief, indeed we have all of that, but what we were thinking was the next chief, an heir. And in order for you to have an heir, you must wed your betrothal sooner rather then later. But if you don't take our advice, Berk will fall. Our enemies will come to attack and take over Berk ending your bloodline, because you are the last of The Haddocks." The Council Man said.

Hiccup wasn't prepared for this discussion. Hiccup didn't have a reply to give him so quickly. His council wanted him to be married and secure the Haddock line with a heir. It was all so sudden, they hadn't talked about marriage or an heir since he had been chief, which was a short while still, but he hadn't thought about it. He doubt Astrid had any thoughts about the subject either, Hiccup had always thought they would get married when the time was right, when they both wanted to settle. But know, he seemed like he had no choice in the matter, although he did, he felt trapped. He knew he wanted to marry Astrid, and he knew she wanted to marry him, but they were still quite young yet, even though they were betrothed. That was normal at their age, but the weddings were not sudden, they took one or two years after a normal couple have been betrothed.

Hiccup turned his mind towards his current situation. "I will think it over and talk to Astrid about this." Hiccup stated. Hiccup turned to leave without looking back at the Council Members. He needed to clear his head, all over again.

Astrid was feeding stormfly along with Toothless since Hiccup had gone with Gobber for some unknown reason, her guess was a meeting. Hiccup always hated those, they never turned out good, and every time he went to one, he was not pleasant to be around, but that didn't stop Astrid from talking with him.

Just as she finished giving Toothless his last fish, Hiccup appeared beside her. "I'm taking Toothless for awhile, thanks for feeding him." He stated, sounding different from when she first saw him earlier today, her thoughts had been right about a Council meeting.

"Yea, Are you alright Hiccup?" She asked with a hint of worry. He nodded his head and turned to leave her, Toothless following his master. They soon took off to the sky, Astrid wasn't convinced he was ok, so she took off as well to follow her boyfriend.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on a sea stack like they did previously that morning, Hiccup dismantled from Toothless and sat down on the rock. His thoughts were everywhere, was he going to tell Astrid what the Council has mentioned? Did he agree with them? Would she want to get married right away or wait? He didn't know, Hiccup's head hurt from thinking to much and the throbbing inside of him, made him oblivious to the fact that something just landed next to him.

Astrid slid off of her Nadder and watched Hiccup, he just sat there, back to her, looking into the sea with the sun blazing down on him, as well as herself.

"Hiccup?" She suddenly spoke. Hiccup turned around and jumped at her presence. "Hi Astrid." He tried to smile at her. She smiled back, to at least try to cheer him up. Astrid then moved closer and sat down next to him, there was some distance between them, she could feel it too and he as well.

Hiccup knew she was waiting for him to start, to start explaining to her what was discussed at the Council Meeting.

"Astrid, They want us to get married." Hiccup simply stated. Astrid suddenly giggled at his words. "Hiccup, I think we already know we are going to get married someday." Astrid replies with a genuine smile, a smile that Hiccup didn't return. "I know that Astrid, but they want us to be wed soon, instead of how we planned it." Hiccup continues to explain.

Astrid still didn't quite understand what Hiccup was getting at, but she had an idea. Astrid's stomach filled with anxiousness about the thought being married to Hiccup so soon. Was she ready to become his wife? She had expected to be older then this before they got married. And being married to a Chief would come with responsibilities, a ton of them. She knew that of course when they first started dating back at Dragon's Edge, but she pushed all that to the back of her mind, now she was feeling nervous about it but she tried not to show it.

Hiccup knew when Astrid was uneasy about something, he could tell she was thinking about the subject as much as he was. But he hadn't told her about the heir part, she knew of course but neither had really talked about it up till now.

"Hiccup. Why do they want us to get married so suddenly?" She asked curious. "They want stability for Berk." Hiccup answered. "Why would us getting wed bring stability?" She thought but accidentally said it out loud.

"Astrid, they want an heir to the haddock line, as soon as possible. Since I'm the last of the haddock's, there is threats out there to Berk, if anything happens to me, Berk won't have a rightful leader.

Then Astrid got it. She knew that having an heir was one of the chief's wife duties. Astrid didn't say anything back, just thought about everything that she had been told. The silence broke when hiccup started taking again.

"They expect me to do everything my father did, how I should just do what he did. My father was a great chief and left me with so much, I'm not sure what to do, there is a part of me that wants to make my father proud and another that I know I'm not my father, I was never like him, so how can I follow in his leadership?" Hiccup stated mostly to himself.

Astrid gazed over at him, looking at him tenderly. "Hiccup, you are right, you aren't Stoick, you don't need to follow everything everyone says. You have to be your own chief, and be proud of it, I know you will figure it out. You always do." Astrid says softly. Hiccup looked at her and gave her a grateful smile, which she gave back.

"We will figure everything out later, and I'm with you on whatever you decide." She added placing her hand on his but quickly removed it. "I have to get back to Berk.." Astrid stated standing up and calling Stormfly over. "It's about time for the dragon race." She said excited. And with that said, she jumped on her dragon and flew off towards her home.

"Are you ready to lose again Astrid?!" Eret teases as the riders line up for the race. "Very funny, you got lucky last time." Astrid replied with confidence. "What are you two talking about?! I'm the one who's going to win!" Snoutlout shouted at the end of the line. Astrid rolled her eyes and got ready to race.

She glanced over at where the people were on the benches, and the cheif's spot in the middle. Hiccup hadn't returned yet, she felt some disappointment that he hadn't come to watch the race but she had to focus on winning, being the competitor she was, especially to her opponents. She wasn't losing to The Twins, nor Snoutlout. He would never let her hear the end of it.

The horn sounded and they were off, finding sheep in every little crevice. Stormfly dove, ducked and flew up as her master said to, although Stormfly knew what to do most of the time. Eret was close behind her while she carried the last white sheep, Stormfly flew left and right trying to lose Eret and get to the basket before he could take the sheep, but before she knew it, Stormfly ran into the twins knocking both Astrid and Ruffnut to the ground while Tuffnut stayed unharmed.

Tuffnut looked down at the two of them and began laughing, neither were hurt but that meant Astrid lost her lead to Eret who took the sheep when Stormfly crashed into Barf and Beltch. Astrid called to Stormfly and they got back in the race, ready to get the black sheep, the horn sounded again notifying the racers that the black sheep was about to apear. Eret, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were ahead of her by some distance and the black sheep appeared and Fishlegs was first to have it, then Eret snatched it from him and began towards the baskets of sheep. Only, the black sheep missed the opening and Astrid took advantage of that. Stormfly grabbed the sheep and dropped it into her basket, declaring her the official winner of that day's race.

The Vikings cheered for Astrid, as most of them had bets on her to win, and the Vikings who lost money, weren't so happy she won, they scowled and shook their heads. Astrid just laughed and her friends congratulated her on winning. Even if snoutlout didn't mean it.

That evening everyone celebrated in the Great Hall with a big spread of food for the day's fun. Astrid, The Twins, Eret, Fishlegs and Snoutlout were lauging and talking about the day's events and how Eret should practice more for the next race. Slowly, Vikings went to their homes to go to bed for the night, Astrid was the only one left besides Gobber. She was waiting for Hiccup to return. He could of gone home, but he usually stops by the Great Hall to get a small dinner.

Gobber sat down next to her, "I don't think the Chief will be coming tonight." He said watching Astrid's expression. "I know. He needed to clear his head." She replied.

"Aye, so you he told you." Gobber replied and Astrid nodded. She didn't want to talk to Gobber about her personal relationship with Hiccup, she only shared it with Heather and that was it. Sometimes she would talk to Stormfly about Hiccup, but that was on special occasions.

Gobber, who guessed what Astrid was thinking, said one final thing. "He will come around lass." And with that, Gobber left.

Astrid walked home shortly after Gobber had left. The night was unusually quiet, that was odd. Suddenly she saw multiple fire balls coming towards the village. She ran quickly to the warning horn and blew it, warning people that they were being attacked. The dragon riders appeared out of their homes and got their dragons and joined Astrid in trying to stop fires from spreading.

Hiccup, who had apparently returned, ran outside his hut with Toothless and bolted into the darkened sky heading toward the fireballs, dodging them like a expert.

Astrid and the gang followed him in suit, but when they reached where the fireballs were coming from, nothing was there. Hiccup orderd the gang to search around, Astrid, and Fishlegs searched the water, and the rest searched on the land. Nobody had found anything, except Eret. Who found a piece of parchment with wording on it.

 _'It's your turn Hiccup Haddock'_

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter, I sure do. My goal for this is to get this story exciting and more like httyd 3 but also make it my own. Please leave your opinion so I can know what you think or what I should add to the story, and how you think I did with the characters? I thought I wrote them all right, but let me know! I'm so excited to begin the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup? What do you think?" Fishlegs questioned, observing the note. "I don't know Fishlegs." Hiccup replied.

"Obviously It's Hiccup's turn." Tuffnut stated in a matter of fact way. "Hiccup's turn for what?" Ruffnut asked. "Why to attack! My dear sister!" Tuffnut answered.

"Attack who Tuff? We don't know who it was!" Astrid said frustrated. "Was I talking to you A?" Tuffnut said shaking his head at Astrid, who just crossed her arms.

"Guys, We are not attacking." Hiccup stated calmly. "We know nothing about what just happened, except that we apparently have new enemies." He added.

"Or old ones." Snoutlout said. "Yes or old ones." Hiccup agreed.

A Council member had walked up to the group while they were 'arguing' and waited till they were done to speak.

"Chief, Two houses are burned to the ground, and we lost the all our food supply. One of the fireballs hit the supply hut." He stated.

Hiccup groaned and put his hand up to his head in a frustrating movement. Another Council member showed up as well, "Chief, Do you agree with the Council now about having Berk stable? This will keep happening if you don't do anything about it." He said. Hiccup didn't reply, as he didn't need to. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other nervously, knowing what he meant.

Hiccup turned to the first Council man who appeared, "We need to terror mail the traders as soon as possible to rebuild our food supply, and show me to the houses that were destroyed." Hiccup ordered. "The rest of you," pointing to his friends, "Make sure no one is hurt and get rid of the ash.. everywhere."

Everyone scattered to do what Hiccup had ordered, while Hiccup had talked to the Vikings who lost their houses, _again_.

Over the next few days, Hiccup had avoided all the Council members including Gobber. He didn't want to be pressured into making a decision he didn't yet want to make, especially on his own. He needed to talk with Astrid again, he wanted Astrid and him to be ready for it. But, with his daily chief duties and Astrid at the training academy everyday, as she was the instructor for dragon riders, it made it hard to get a chance to talk.

Astrid also had to take care of both their dragons while he was busy. At the end of each day, they both were always tired. The only time they really saw each other, is when they sat with their friends at the Great Hall at meal time, but they only engaged in the conversation with their friends. Hiccup still had a lot on his mind besides 'Berk's Stability'. The traders haven't shown up yet and they were running out of food, fast. Along with the daily issues of Berk.

Astrid, who was talking to Fishlegs about the dragon training, caught Hiccup staring at her, she didn't know if he was just in lost thought or was actually staring. Astrid took his hand in hers, his eyes now looking at her, fully paying attention. Hiccup squeezed her hand a little.

After the meal, the gang decided to do a sunset flight with their dragons, Hiccup was the one to suggest it, as he was anxious to fly Toothless again.

Everyone mounted up and took off towards the sky, flying higher and higher. Everyone was soon in their familiar spots behind Hiccup, which reminded them of the day's on Dragon's Edge. Fighting the Dragon Hunters, Dagur, who grew into a friend. Trader Johann, just recently Drago. They never could see the catch a break.

"Hiccup, You're wondering off again." Astrid laughed, interrupting Hiccups thoughts.

Hiccup chuckled back. "I guess I have a lot on my mind." Astrid smiled gently. "I know." She replied looking ahead.

Their quiet moment was gone as the twins scream getting everyone's attention. Hiccup looked back to see the twins falling from their dragon.

Toothless dove as soon as he saw them, Hiccup almost lost his balance and fell off as well. Toothless caught the twins before they landed in the cold ocean water.

"Oh Chief! You saved us!" Tuffnut exclaimed holding onto Hiccup kissing his shoulder, a weird way of thanking him while Astrid had a disturbing look on her face.

"Toothless is actually the one who saved us bro." Ruffnut corrected patting Tuffnut's shoulder.

"True sis." Tuffnut agreed, just holding onto Hiccup instead.

Toothless was beginning to feel the extra weight, Hiccup noticed how his dragon was flying slower and lower, meaning he wanted to land on a nearby island to get the extra weight off his back.

The gang took a short break from flying but as they were getting ready to head back to Berk, Hiccup realized they wouldn't be back before nightfall. He then decided that they would be spending the night. The riders seemed excited about it, reliving old memories.

Everyone knew what needed to be done, like set up their sleeping furs, building the fire, finding food, (the twins were in charge of catching fish. They volunteered for the task) Astrid just told them she wasn't eating their disgusting salt encrusted sea bass. Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and Hiccup agreed with her.

While the twins were finding the dinner, Astrid and Hiccup went off into the woods together, earning them strange looks from their friends. Hiccup told them they were getting firewood and search for fresh water. Their friends reluctantly let them be.

Hiccup and Astrid picked up loose sticks when they saw some, it didn't take long to gather more then enough to make a fire, as they did, the two walked in silence, a rather awkward silence. They final had a chance to talk, but neither of them wanted to bring it up.

Until Hiccup did.

"So.. I will need to tell something to the Council." He said, trying to get Astrid to talk about the subject of marriage.

Astrid opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly they heard a stick crack. Hiccup put a protective arm in front of Astrid. She brushed it away, motioning that she could take care of herself.

As far as Hiccup could see, nothing was out there. He walked closer and closer to the noise, stepping slowly, with Astrid right behind him.

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped when the figure appeared out of a bush, it was Heather.

"Hiccup?" "Heather?" Heather and Hiccup said that the same time. "What are you doing here?" They said in unison again causing them both to laugh.

"We were flying with the rest of the riders and decided to camp here for the night." Astrid replied picking up the sticks she and Hiccup had dropped.

"I was ambushed." Heather quickly explained. "I was coming to visit you when I saw a fleet of ships with weapons headed towards Berk. I landed on the ship and asked them what they were doing headed to Berk. They don't take well to questioning I guess. They took Windshear and left me on this island, I've been building a raft to get myself off of here."

"That's terrible Heather. You can come with us back to camp and stay at Berk until a ship can take you back to Berserker island." Hiccup stated. Heather smiled thankfully.

"What about Windshear?" Astrid asked. "She doesn't have a way off this island without her." Astrid added. "We will help Heather find Windshear, and maybe we could find the people who attacked us. And Heather, you can ride with me back to Berk." Hiccup reassured her.

"So they did attack you?" Heather asked. Hiccup nodded and explained what happened that night showing the way back to the others.

"Yuck! I thought Astrid said no salt encrusted sea bass you muttonheads!" Snoutlout complained and made a gagging face. "Au contraire my friend, this is salted sea bass, not salt encrusted sea bass." Tuffnut explained. "What's the difference!" Snoutlout shouted.

"The difference my friend is that thie fish isn't encrusted with salt." Tuffnut stated profoundly while pinching his fingers together when he said 'salt'

Snoutlout slapped his face, and stopped replying to the twin. "You two couldn't find any other way to season the fish?!" Fishlegs asked shaking his head at the two.

"No Fishy, but when you come up with an idea I would like to hear it." Tuffnut answered somewhat bitter. Fishlegs opened his mouth to say something but didn't when Hiccup and Astrid returned.

"Is that Heather with you?!" Snoutlout asked not believing it. "Yea, where did you find her at? In a bush?" Ruffnut asked laughing.

"Yea actually we did." Hiccup replied looking at Heather.

"So, What are we having for dinner? Ruff, Tuff?" Astrid questioned. The twins looked at each other debating on what to say to Astrid.

"The disgusting salt encrusted sea bass!" Snoutlout said annoyed. "It's salted sea bass to you mister!" Ruffnut corrected. "You've got to be kidding me. What did I tell you muttonheads! Why don't you ever listen!" Astrid replied angerly.

The twins slowly backed away and ran off into the forest where Astrid couldn't harm them. Hiccup, watching all this happen, shook his head and fed the fish to the dragons.

"Looks like we will be skipping tonight." Hiccup stated. "We wouldn't be if the twins had a brain." Astrid declares shaking her head.

"We will be fine." Heather tells the group. "Heather's right, It's just one night." Fishlegs agrees. Heather smiled at him warmly, as he looks down to his feet. Hiccup and Astrid glance at each other noticing Fishlegs shyness.

"So why are you on Hooklout Island?" Snoutlout asks Heather.

"Hooklout Island?" Hiccup asks confused. "Yeah! Hooky and I named it while you two were off kissy kissy." Snoutlout replied making kissing noices. Astrid walked up to him and punched him, shutting him up.

"So.. Why are you here?" Fishlegs asks nervously. Heather sighs, "I ran into some trouble when I was coming to see you guys, They captured Windshear and left me stranded on the island for a few days." She explains with sadness in her voice.

"We will find Windshear, Heather. Whatever it takes we will get her back." Hiccup reassures her. "No.. um..dragon left behind." Fishlegs added. "Thank you Hiccup and you too Fishlegs." Heather smiled again.

Astrid, who was sitting quietly by Stormfly listening to the conversation, noticed the twins weren't back yet. She was a little bit worried about them, as it was her fault they ran off in the first place, they probably would have anyways but Astrid felt a bit responsible if anything were to happen, besides Barf and Beltch aren't with them either. Astrid went to go search for them and left without anyone noticing her.

After searching almost the entire island, and the dark sky growing darker each moment, Astrid had thought it was best to head back to camp, the twins probably made it back there anyways.

While Astrid was walking, she heard some noise again, She listened closer and heard that it was actually voices.

Astrid walked towards the familiar voices till she came across the twins eating berries. Lots and lots of berries. Their mouths were stained with red, indicating they had already eaten a.. lot.

The twins hadn't noticed her presence until Astrid cleared her throat.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" She asked but didn't wait for a reply. "You could have shared these with everyone else since you ruined the fish!" Astrid shouted.

Tuffnut, along with Ruffnut just shrugged. "We uh... We were picking some for you!" Tuffnut stated showing Astrid the handful of berries that were in his hands.

"You were not! I swear you..wait.." Astrid started, and took a closer look at the so called 'berries' the twins were eating. "Those are Yew Berries! They are poisonous and it causes rashes all over and can spread to others!" Astrid stated backing away.

The twins looked at each other and started freaking out. "Astrid! What do we do? I don't want to die!" Ruffnut exclaimed frantically.

"Yeah! There are so many things I need to do!" Tuffnut added. "Dear brother! You are right! We haven't had even Lokied anyone this year! Or finished torturing Snoutlout! And we haven't eaten all of Berk's yaks either!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Astrid! You have to help us!" Tuffnut begged. Astrid didn't know what to tell the twins. Most people are smart enough not to eat poisonous berries, but why would she think the twins were? She should have seen this coming a lot sooner.

"We have to get back to the others. Just don't eat anymore." Astrid told them and the three walked back to camp, Astrid, keeping the distance between Ruffnut and Tuffnut somewhat large.

Back at the camp, Heather, Fishlegs and Snoutlout were laughing with each other, going over previous adventures over the years, Hiccup who was trying to listen to their stories, but it was proven difficult with his thoughts distracting him. One thought particularly.

Hiccup had noticed Astrid's absence earlier, but

it was getting darker, he started to worry more and more, not just about Astrid, but the twins as well. He was their chief after all.

Everyone's attention turned to Astrid's voice coming in the forest, "Hiccup! Ruff and Tuff need to get back to Berk right away!" Astrid told him coming right up to him.

"Uh why?" Hiccup asked unsure of the urgency, scratching his head. "They ate Yew berries." She replied looking over at the twins who had rashes all over and were itching them.

Hiccup slapped his forehead, "Of course they did. We have to get back to Berk as soon as we can for the twins' sake. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and I can fly back while the rest of you can put out the fire and clean up the camp." Hiccup ordered, something he did a lot.

"Sure. Leave us to clean it all up." Snoutlout grumbles. Hiccup gave him a stern look. "You could go with them instead Snoutlout and risk getting poisoned as well." After hearing that, Snoutlout went along with the plan, but not without whispering something under his breath.

While Hiccup was waiting for the twins to get on Barf and Beltch, He went over to where Astrid was and placed a hand on her shoulder, momentarily comforting her. Astrid looked up at him with a small

smile.

"You didn't eat any berries right or touched the twins?" Hiccup joked. Astrid laughed a little and shook her head. "You know me better then that." She replied looking at the group of young Vikings. Hiccup's arm eventually found itself wrapped around Astrid, a small gesture that made her feel warm inside.

"We can talk later, I promise." Hiccup whispered and then left her with their friends, as the twins and himself flew back to Berk, their friends not far behind.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hi peeps! Here with a second update, let's hope you liked it as much as the other one. This one had a lot more Tuff and Ruff in it, as in RTTE where each of the characters kind of get their own episode, along with the rest of the gang in it. So expect more like that. I hope I portrayed the twins like they would in the show, smart but yet stupid. ;) I love them tho, they make me laugh every time I watch the show. As for Hiccstrid, they do small things that represent their love for each other, glances, smiles, hands on shoulders, holding hands, etc. They don't make out all the time guys! They will however have their moments, trust me! Thanks for reading LAD!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"How are they?" Hiccup asked Gothi who was examining the twins' condition rather harshly. She wrote something with her stick and Gobber translated it.

"She says they aren't doing good." Hiccup pinched his noise. "What if it spreads?" He questioned with concern. Hiccup didn't want a epidemic to break out, especially when they haven't replenished their food and medicine stock.

"It won't spread as long as they stay with Gothi. Astrid and ya have to look out for the any signs on ya own self for a few days though." Gobber stated putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Those two will be just fine Chief."

Hiccup left Gothi's hut and walked back to his own with Toothless following behind. It was the middle of the night, and Hiccup was tired. He did wait until the other riders got back before he went to sleep. Most of his friends had the same idea as himself, go straight to bed. Astrid however, wanted to know how the twins were.

Before Hiccup said anything, he lead Astrid to his house, and invited her to come inside.

"Hiccup.." Her voice was weary. "We shouldn't..." Astrid continued giving a yawn.

Hiccup turned to her, touching her arm tenderly. "It's fine Astrid. No one's around and besides, we are only talking." He said reassuring her.

Astrid only nodded and went inside. She found herself a chair while Hiccup closed the door and sat across from her. They were studying the other's face. Tiredness both consumed them as they both tried to keep their eyes open.

"The twins aren't well." Hiccup started. "Gothi is giving them everything she can, they have to be restricted to her hut. No one is allowed to come in for fear of spreading the rash." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Hiccup, I need to see them. I feel responsible for this." Astrid said looking away from him guilty.

"You're not responsible Astrid. The twins can be so stupid sometimes and they will get better. I can't have you getting sick too. You're not allowed to see them Astrid." Hiccup stated seriously.

Astrid eyes widened. "You can't tell me what to do.

We aren't married yet! If I want to see the twins I will!" Astrid exclaimed standing up.

"We aren't married, yes but I'm still Chief and you have to listen to my orders." Hiccup argued.

"Don't go "Chief" on me now Hiccup! We both think of each other equally. And I will do what I want without you telling me what I can and can't do." Astrid replied, still angry.

She started to leave but Hiccup reached for her arm and grasped it.

"Let go of me." Astrid snapped. Hiccup let go, "Look Astrid, We are both tired and I think it's getting the better of us."

"No, I'm awake now. If you could excuse me Chief. I want to go home." She said bitterly and walked away.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. What just happened? Astrid and himself got in a argument. She needed to be alone for awhile and so did he. Hiccup went to bed after that, not wanting to give more thought to it. It made him feel guilty. Really guilty that he treated Astrid with disrespect.

"Is it just me or is there some tension in the room." Snoutlout whispered to Fishlegs, who nodded in agreement.

Snoutlout watched Hiccup and Astrid not say a word to each other all day, and now at the table. They were just looking at their plate of food. Slowly taking bites. Snoutlout and Fishlegs didn't have any idea of what to do about the tension between them.

"So.. I heard Ruff and Tuff are feeling better."

Fishlegs stated.

Neither of them even looked at him. "How's dragon training Astrid?" Snoutlout asked trying to get the blonde to say at least something. Astrid glared at him and got up with her food to find another table.

"What happened to Hiccstrid?" Snoutlout asked as soon as she left.

"Don't call us that Snoutlout. And nothing happened." Hiccup replied obviously lying.

"Come on Chief, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone about your failing relationship." Snoutlout teased, making Hiccup annoyed.

"We don't have a failing relationship Snoutlout." Hiccup stated.

"Hmm I don't know, she looks pretty mad." Snoutlout replied. Hiccup just put his head in his hands.

"You know, She usually gets mad when you aren't paying attention to her.. Are you lacking in that department?" Snoutlout teased again, Fishlegs gasped at his words.

"Snoutlout! Drop it!" Hiccup ordered angrily and walked out of The Great Hall.

"You've done it now Snoutlout." Fishlegs said shaking his head.

"Geez Hiccup needs to relax. I was only teasing."

Snoutlout said and continued to eat.

Hiccup walked out of The Great Hall searching for Toothless to get some space from everyone. The look on his face made a few people wonder what had happened to make the Chief that mad. Hiccup normally didn't get mad, just frustrated. But on a day like today, he was mad.

He couldn't find Toothless, he looked everywhere for his dragon but eventually gave up and headed home. His house wasn't as peaceful flying above the clouds but it did provide some privacy.

To occupy some time, he decided on working

on his new inventions, something he hadn't done in awhile.

He doodled the designs and put a piece here, another there. Before he knew it, it was in the middle of the night. The sky was at it's darkest color and Hiccup realized he should probably get some sleep since tomorrow he was supposed to help Heather with finding answers about Windshear and the attack on Berk. His mother was also coming back tomorrow. Hiccup missed her a lot, and his house was quiet most of the time, which meant Hiccup could think and he didn't want to think.

While Hiccup was occupied that evening, Astrid did some cooling off on her own. She went to the training area to throw her ax, something she did a lot..

Astrid kept throwing her ax, again and again. Practicing on targets, and Viking targets. She wished she actually had someone to practice with, a opponent of some sorts. She would never ask Snoutlout, he's to much of a whiner. Fishlegs would never, and the twins aren't available at the moment.

Astrid would just have to finish training alone. She resumed throwing her ax anywhere she could. Unfortunately, she didn't hear the person behind her and threw the ax that way.

"Aahh!" Heather gasped falling to the ground hard. "Ow, That's going to leave a mark." Heather added rubbing her arm.

"Heather! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Astrid replied helping her friend off the ground. "It's ok, I know how you get when throwing your ax." Heather smiled, but winced in some pain.

Astrid took her arm and examined the damage she had caused. "We should probably get you to Gothi, It's already looking bruised from the impact." Astrid said sorrowful.

"Don't worry, I've had a lot worse. Trust me." Heather replied almost laughing. "Oh I do."

"Do you want to practice together?" Heather asked, hoping Astrid would want to, they both needed girl time. Together they found they always enjoyed talking to one another in training sessions.

"Do you even have to ask?" Astrid laughed, and threw her ax at a wood target this time.

Heather and Astrid fought each other, giving the other pointers on how they could improve. Both women were very good, but they wanted to be the best. When they finally took a break, Heather started asking questions.

"So, I heard from the guys you and Hiccup are in a difficult place.." Heather started. Astrid just stared at her. Heather gave her a look, a 'start talking' kind of look.

"The Berk Council want Hiccup and I to marry as soon as possible." Astrid explained. Heather gave a questionable look.

"What do you mean? I meant the distance between you guys today, you two always are together. But this is far more interesting." Heather said waiting for Astrid to continue.

"Oh, We had a disagreement last night while I was at his house." Astrid told Heather.

"Wait, You two were together in his house? Alone?" Heather gasped laughing. In which Astrid joined her in.

"Yes, just talking. Nothing happened other then the argument." Astrid explained remembering back, she wasn't in her most joyous mood when they had talked.

"Boringgg! Tell me about your upcoming wedding!" Heather exclaimed interested.

"There's nothing to tell, we haven't decided anything. I'm beginning to think Hiccup has second thoughts." Astrid quietly said leaning back with her hands.

"He would never Astrid, you wouldn't be betrothed if he did, Besides, you both knew you had to get married one day when you were betrothed. I just expect to be invited to the wedding of the archipelago!" Heather reassured her friend.

Astrid smiled. "Wasn't that Dagur and Mala's? That marriage certainly surprised everyone." She giggled quietly.

"No, It's definitely going to be yours and Hiccup's. You guys have to quit stalling." Heather said standing up. "It's almost dark. I'll see you tomorrow." She added leaving Astrid to think about their conversation. Have they really been stalling? If they have, why?

The next day, Berk wasn't a warm, sunshiney day. It was cold, windy, and wet. That was how the weather worked on Berk. Instead of Viking's walking around or working around the village, everyone was inside their huts or the Meade Hall trying to be as warm as they could be. That is why, no one was around to greet the Chief's Mother, Valka. She did understand that no one did, She could hardly stand to be outside any longer herself.

She and CloudJumper went to the Chief's home, where she stayed with Hiccup, Valka found that Hiccup nor Toothless were there. The fire was out cold, meaning no one had been inside for awhile.

Valka unpacked her gear from her trip and set it in her large room, unpacked and headed for The Great Hall.

Most of Berk was inside its wall, keeping everyone warm and cozy. Everyone was in their usual spots at the tables, except her son. Who was seated at the Chief's table with another girl that wasn't Astrid.

Valka had never seen the girl before but hopefully nothing happened between Astrid and her son while she was away.

As Valka walked up to where Hiccup was, she got greeted by a few vikings and "Welcome back"

by a couple more.

She eventually saw Hiccup's friends and smiled at them, they welcomed her back as well. One of them even wanted to talk to her afterwards about how the trip had gone. She remembered his name started with fish. She couldn't remember the rest. But her eyes settled on the blonde girl in the back. Valka wasn't a expert on reading people but she could tell she was lost in thought.

She left the young vikings and finally reached Hiccup and the girl who was next to him. They were talking pretty serious, so she thought.

Hiccup hadn't yet realized that she was back yet, Valka coughed to get his attention. Hiccup looked up, a grin on his face as soon as he saw her.

"I didn't know you were back! I would have come out to greet you myself Mom! How was the trip? You have to tell me everything about the dragons! I'm glad you've finally come home, the house has been quiet without you. I've missed you and so has Toothless." Hiccup smiled standing up to hug his mother.

"Oh I wouldn't want ya out in that weather waiting for me! I will tell you tonight about my adventure son, as it will take some time to tell. I've missed you Hiccup, very much. All of Berk really." Valka smiled but looking at Heather. She wasn't familiar with the young woman, and was confused at why she was with Hiccup at the Chief's table.

Hiccup looked at his mother, she had a concerned look on her face, distracted almost too.

"Uh..Is everything ok?" Hiccup asked slightly worried.

His mother gave him a glance and then looked at Heather. Hiccup then realized she and Heather had never met before.

"Ah Mom, This is Heather. She's from Berserker Island, her brother is the Chief there. Oswald's daughter actually. We've known Heather for a long time now. She's a great friend." Hiccup explained as Heather smiled.

"It's great to finally meet you. Hiccup has told me about you in some of the letters he's written to me." Heather said politely.

"Nice to meet you too lass." Valka replied. She remembered Oswald. She wondered what happened to him.

"Heather's dragon was taken and I'm trying to help her figure out who it was and why." Hiccup explained.

"Oh that's terrible. I really hope you find your dragon lass, If I can be of help, let me know. I must go talk to Gobber though. I will see you tonight son." Valka stated and left Heather and Hiccup alone.

"Was it just me or did your mother not like me?" Heather asked worried she offended Valka in some way.

"She just hasn't had a chance to get to know you that's all." Hiccup smiled at her and Heather returned it. Hiccup glanced over at Astrid, wishing she was with them helping find answers.

"So what we know, is that there was no insignia on the sails, and they look like normal vikings. Which could be anyone." Heather groaned. "I'm never going to find my dragon."

"We will find her, Almost every viking has their insignia on their sails, there's only a few who don't. That will help us narrow down the tribes." Hiccup stated. "Start going through some scrolls about the tribes of the archipelago Heather. I'll be back." Hiccup said walking out of The Great Hall.

When he opened the doors he was met with rain and wind, and decided it was best not to leave The Great Hall for a bit.

He was just about to help Heather again when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup turned around to see some of his Council Members. He knew what they wanted to ask, he would have rather went out in the storm then have a discussion with the Council, especially when it was in front of everyone.

"Chief? You've had some time to think about what we said. We should have had a answer by now." One member stated.

"Well.." Hiccup began rubbing the back of his neck. "Astrid and I haven't talked yet, so I can't give you an answer." Hiccup told the men. He wasn't confident and that made his reply a whole lot worse.

"Hiccup, If you don't give us a answer by nightfall tomorrow, we will have to find a chief that will give us stability." The same Council member said.

Hiccup didn't expect that. He was a little shocked. He wouldn't have to be chief anymore if they did find a replacement. That would be amazing for him. He could have all his time back, do things with Toothless, and focus on dragons. Indeed he was a little excited to think if he wasn't getting married, he wouldn't have to be chief anymore, but he would have a broken heart. If Astrid and himself never did marry, He would be devastated, but it's no point in thinking about it, they were already betrothed.

Hiccup wanted to talk to Astrid, apologize to her and discuss their upcoming wedding, Hiccup just didn't know if she wanted to talk to him..

Astrid had headed home to her parents house, she didn't care about the storm, she just wanted to be away from everybody. The fire was already going when she came in, thanks to her father.

Astrid went to her room and laid in her bed. Her body ached for Hiccup's arms around her, for him to keep her warm while it was cold and dark outside. She squeezed her arms around herself the best she could to get warmer, her thoughts went to the twins. They were still at Gothi's, Astrid had visited Gothi's yesterday, but didn't go in the hut. Hiccup's orders.

Gobber had translated from Gothi that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had gotten a little better, which Astrid was glad for. She soon dozed off, sleeping for a bit until she heard a knocking sound on her door.

Astrid groaned and got up to answer her visiter. She noticed that it was freezing in her parents house, the fire probably went out.

There was another knock on the door and she hurried up to answer it.

"Hey..Astrid."

"Hiccup."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hiiii! I've have some news to share! So supposedly the httyd 3 trailer drops next week!!! I'm not sure where, I heard it was Germany... who knows. I'm hoping it will drop in America first, that would make the most sense. Andddd the designs for the characters are released! They look so AMAZING!! Hiccup is totally hotter! Just when you think he was perfect! And Astrid is so gorgeous! The twins are really adultish and so is Snoutlout!! Fishlegs has a.. wait for it.. mustache! *gasp!* And there is a little boy in the cast, Some people think he's voicing Hiccup as a child, others think Hiccstrid's child. What are your guys' thoughts? And of course, review the chapter and I'll love you forever!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey..Astrid." Hiccup said nervously, shifting weight on his legs. Astrid couldn't meet his gaze, it didn't feel right to look at him. They had grown so distant in a short amount of time.

"Hiccup." She replied. "Can I.. um come in?" He asked and Astrid realized he was standing out in the rain. She stepped aside and he came in soaked through his armor.

"Where's the fire?" Hiccup asked not feeling any warmer in the house. Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it went out when I was asleep." She stated getting the fire re-started. It took little effort on her

part, as she was skilled in many things including fire making.

Astrid stared at Hiccup, taking in how cold he seemed to be, both of them were silent for a bit, then Hiccup shivered.

"You look like you're freezing, I'm going to get you something to dry off with." She said. "I'm fine Astrid." He replied lying shivering again.

"You're not fine, You're freezing and you will get sick if you don't dry off." She glared. Hiccup wasn't the greatest at wining arguments, especially with Astrid so he gave in.

Astrid came back and gave a blanket to Hiccup, who wrapped it around himself feeling much warmer.

"So.." Astrid started while sitting down next to Hiccup. "Astrid, I..um.. I am so sorry for the other night." He apologized looking directly at her. He reached for her hand but she put it in her lap before he could hold it. Hiccup looked down, he didn't have the courage to actually muster up the words he had rehearsed.

"I'm sorry too Hiccup." She finally said looking at him. He then smiled at her, but there was more that needed to be said to her.

"The Council came to me today." He began as Astrid just listened. "I need to give them an answer."

"Hiccup, Is it really a good idea? Are we ready for this?" Astrid asked knowing what he meant.

"I think we are. We've been through so much together already, and I.. I want to have you as mine Astrid." Hiccup stated.

"I know you do, it's just that we aren't doing it for us. We are doing it to keep people happy." She pointed out.

"Astrid, When have we ever done something that we didn't already want to do?" Hiccup asked. "I guess never." She replied unsure.

"Are you having second thoughts about me?" Hiccup questions sadly. Astrid looked up. "No, no. That's not it. But can you give me a few days?"

"No I can't. The Council demands a answer by tomorrow or else they will find another Chief." Hiccup explained.

"Oh Hiccup.."

He didn't let her continue. Instead he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Astrid leaned on Hiccup's chest. Comfort and warmth surrounded her.

"Just imagine, this is what it would be like when we're married." Hiccup teased half joking half serious.

Astrid didn't say anything at first, she just leaned in further. "How about the next moon?" She mumbled. "For what?" "For our wedding." She looked at him with a slight smile

"That soon?" He grinned, he felt Astrid nod her head. Relief flooded Hiccup, They finally decided on getting married. Now to just tell the Council.

Hiccup lowered his head and kissed Astrid softly on her lips. It was short and sweet, just like normal but there was longing too. He would be able to call her his wife very soon.

Hiccup stayed holding Astrid for the rest of the day, when the storm died down, only then did he go home. Just in time too as he saw Astrid's parents on his way back to to his hut. His mother was already there, waiting up for him.

"Ah Hiccup, Sit down I have lots to tell ya." Valka smiled at her son. He seemed a lot happier and a few reasons came into mind of what had him in a better mood.

Hiccup did sit down, next to Toothless who apparently came home seeking shelter from the rain. He waited for Valka to start to tell him about her adventure. He did have some jealousy that she could go off and have a great time with the dragons and he could not.

"Aye, I was flying over the ocean one of the days I was away, it was as calm as it could be, not a ship in sight nor a dragon. CloudJumper and I practiced a few moves and we had gotten closer to the ocean. My hand was lightly touching the water when I saw something I had never seen before!" Valka told Hiccup.

She had her son's attention. All of it actually, and he urged her to go on. She did, although was interrupted on her first sentence.

"Hiccup! Ta traders just arrived at ta docks! They need help or the storm will ruin all the delicious food, and um.. supplies!" Gobber shouted, the wind and rain came pouring into the house because Gobber left the door open. Toothless woke up from the cold and was alert immediately.

"They have perfect timing." Hiccup complained. He would have to hear his mother's story later. "Tell the riders to meet me at the docks." Hiccup ordered to Gobber. He nodded and disappeared in the darkness.

"Let's go Toothless." Hiccup said, Toothless following him. Before he actually stood outside, Valka grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Hiccup." She told him worried. Hiccup only nodded and Valka watched him disappear into the rain as well.

"Come on Stormfly!" Astrid yelled through the heavy rain, you could only hear each other if you shouted, and that's exactly what everyone did. Hiccup was already helping the traders when the rest of the riders got there. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret and Heather were trying to hear Hiccup give directions.

Snotlout and Eret flew the food and supplies to the Great Hall and unloaded it there, A few Vikings were there. They rushed to help the young adults and the traders.

Heather and Astrid helped tie down the boats to the docks so they wouldn't be destroyed by the storm, waves rocked the boats and made it hard to keep balance while trying to load up the dragons with the supplies, Hiccup found it especially difficult. He kept getting shoved into crates and into the side of the boat. Bruises will surely appear on his body from this.

"This is the last of it!" Hiccup shouted as he handed the heavy crate to Snotlout who loaded it on Hookfang.

"Where is Fishface?" Snotlout asked Hiccup. "He took the Traders to The Great Hall!"

He replied as Snotlout shook his head. "Well I didn't see them!"

Hiccup groaned, They must have gotten lost in the storm, he thought to himself, but that didn't sound like Fishlegs.

He looked around and he could almost see Heather and Astrid finishing the knots. He walked over to them carefully, making sure he didn't fall in the water when he got out of the boat.

"Heather! Astrid! Go inside!" He told them. The two girls looked up at him. "Is everything out?" Astrid asked dripping wet and shivering just like he had earlier that day.

Hiccup's heart ached, he didn't like to see Astrid uncomfortable. He had seen her venerable many times before and sure he didn't want any of his friends to have to do this but he never felt this way. Maybe it was because of how close they were to being married..

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and nodded answering her question that everything was inside.

He wrapped his arms around both Heather and Astrid, trying to keep them warm. He cared for both of them deeply, one more then the other of course, but he still wanted Heather safe as well.

All three walked to The Great Hall together, fighting the rain and the wind while doing it. They soon reached the Hall and ran inside, warmth soaking into their bodies.

Hiccup looked around to see if Fishlegs and the Traders were here, to his relief they were. Fishlegs however was rewarding Meatlug with some boxide.

Reminding Hiccup that he had a dragon to reward too. He turned around to pet Toothless. Toothless happily gave his dragon smile and Hiccup smiled

back.

"What do you say bud? A quick word with the traders and then to bed?" Hiccup asked and Toothless let out a coo and followed his friend.

"Welcome to Berk, Too bad it was under this condition. There's a few spare rooms over there, where you can spend the night if you wish. I will talk more with you in the morning." Hiccup explained yawning after. The traders mumbled a few words and then left in the direction of where Hiccup pointed to the spare rooms.

Hiccup looked around, Heather had gone back to where she was staying, Snotlout and Fishlegs did the same. Eret was arranging the crates to make more room. And that left Astrid who was silently leaning back on Stormfly, looking awful.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked her as he got closer. She opened her eyes and nodded, coughing in the process.

"My mother has a cure for that, come with me." Hiccup stated taking her hand.

Astrid and Hiccup were soon in his hut, but Valka wasn't there. Hiccup wondered where she had gone in this weather.

He poked the fire, and put more wood on it to keep the blaze going. He went through the house looking for the remedy to help Astrid. He soon found it and gave it to her.

"Hiccup, go to bed, I'll walk home myself." Astrid said getting up, tired herself. "Astrid, w..why don't you stay here?" He asked slightly nervous. She gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?!'

"I mean my mom will be home soon, and you can sleep in my bed, not with me of course." Hiccup said sitting down and pulling her next to him.

Astrid leaned onto him. "Hiccup.." "Astrid.." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid gave in and closed her eyes while Hiccup did the same, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed with each other the entire night, not intentionally though.

Valka had come back after the couple had fallen asleep, she gazed at them for a moment. Both had peaceful expression on their face, and comfort with the other. She remembered when Stoick and herself used to be that way. Before they even had Hiccup. Her eyes glistened with tears but they didn't fall. She was grateful her son had been given the same chance she had with love. Astrid was definitely the one, Valka thought.

She didn't wake either of them, she didn't mind that they were together, this was just a sweet and innocent moment. Valka went to her own room, the room Stoick used while he was Chief and it was bigger then most size rooms, Hiccup had insisted she take it.

Valka had fallen asleep quickly and woke up early the next morning. Valka was a early riser like her son, so she expected him to be up but she found him with Astrid, just like last night only they were laying down facing each other with Hiccup's arm draped over her future daughter-in-law's body.

Valka was careful not to wake them, but she worried someone will and it would be a hard situation to explain. She had to remember to come back and wake the two up after she had her meal, and feed CloudJumper and besides, it was still early and only a few Vikings were up.

Valka ran into Gobber on the way to The Great Hall and he walked with her.

"Good Mornin' Valka! Where's ta Chief today?" Gobber asked.

"He's still asleep, last night was very busy." She smiled. "Aye it was, Hiccup is really comin' into himself." Gobber grinned, proud of the boy and remembering the scrawny disappointment he used to be, thankfully he wasn't that anymore.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were still sleeping, enjoying their time together until a knock landed on Hiccup's door. The two woke up suddenly and panicked. How would they explain this? Astrid quickly got out of Hiccup's embrace while he struggled to get himself up, his body was stiff from not moving most of the night.

Snotlout came barging in with Fishlegs. "Hiccup, Where is Astr-" He asked but stopped at the sight of the two, messy hair and blushing red.

"EW! EW! EW!" Snotlout screamed thinking something he didn't want to be thinking about.

"Snotlout, what's so important?" Hiccup groaned. "Ugh why did you have to do this to me! Just give me a minute." He said putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be rude Snotlout. Nothing happened." Astrid said rolling her eyes and punched the annoying Viking. "OW" Snotlout whined.

"Fishlegs, What did you need?" Hiccup asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, The twins are better, Gothi confirmed it this morning." He said. Astrid and Hiccup both sighed in relief that nothing bad happened to them, well nothing worse.

Fishlegs and Snotlout left awkwardly leaving Hiccup and Astrid laughing at their friends.

"I'm going upstairs to change, I'll see you later mi'lady?" Astrid nodded smiling. Hiccup climbed the stairs and she left his hut walking towards her own to change as well.

"Oh Chief! It's been forever! I missed you so!" Tuffnut exclaimed hugging Hiccup tightly. "Ugh Tuff, Leave Hiccup alone, our dragon is waiting!" Ruffnut stated and Tuffnut let go of the Chief and ran off with his twin.

Hiccup chuckled at the two, but soon turned serious when he saw the Council coming towards him.

"So Chief.. Do you have an answer for us?" They asked, Hiccup stayed confident this time. "Astrid and I have decided the next moon, Berk will have a wedding to celebrate." Hiccup stated and the Council men looked very, very happy.

"Congratulations Chief!" They said, some giving whistles, Hiccup could only imagine what thay meant and others patting Hiccup on the back.

"Sis! We've got a wedding to plan for!" Hiccup heard Tuffnut say behind him, now everyone in the entire archipelago is going to know.

"Your Chieflyness, What do you say about salt encrusted sea bass for the main course?" Tuffnut asked placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Uh.. Astrid hates that." Hiccup replied taking Tuffnut's hand off of him. The twins kept asking him strange questions but he payed no attention.

Hiccup saw Astrid and Heather talking and a smile appeared on his face, he knew Astrid loved it when Heather came, his concern though was finding Windshear.

That reminded him about his mother, she hadn't finished telling him about her mysterious adventure. He couldn't wait, but it would have to as he had traders to deal with...

 _ **A/N ( SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 3) **_

_**Hi guys! I literally cannot stop watching the HTTYD 3 trailer!! I've read a few theories and my favorite one is when Hiccup talks to Gobber, some fans think it's the wedding feast! Or at least preparing for it. Also, there was a Q/A with Dean (the director of httyd) and here's what a question was;**_

 _ **Does Hiccup and Astrid find the hidden world on their honeymoon?**_

 _ **Dean's answer: The movie promises future developments for Hiccup and Astrid but to say anymore would be a spoiler. The Hiccstrid fans will be happy.**_

 _ **THAT MEANS WE WILL GET A WEDDING!! Hopefully they will show it, but next chapter really is my Hiccstrid wedding and I'm so excited to write it, and please, leave a review of what you think of my story or if you want to talk Hiccstrid or any httyd, pm me! It would be so fun to talk with you guys! Especially with fellow Hiccstrid fans.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Things were hectic on Berk to say the least, ever since Hiccup, actually Gobber had blabbed to everyone that their Chief was finally getting married and that they would have a union in a short time. The Berkians started going crazy.. Crazy as in driving Hiccup _crazy_.

He could barely perform his daily chiefly duties because not only did everyone, and I mean all the Vikings, stopped to say congratulations to him, ei or gave him a pat on the back, or looks that showed approval. It bothered him to no end.

Of course the same thing happened to Astrid but she could just disappear and chances are no one would care or look for her, now Hiccup, he was different. He couldn't pet toothless without someone wanting something. Wether it was the union details or something stupid like what helmet they should wear to the celebration afterwards. He tried his best to be friendly and patient but Hiccup wasn't the best at keeping his emotions to himself.

He also couldn't think his own thoughts, he still had so much to do, make the rings, he was definitely stressing about that, pick a best man, making space for Astrid and Stormfly in his hut, deciding which Chief's to invite, and all of Berk's problems in the meantime. But worst of all, it was just a few days away.

Astrid, however was a lot calmer and clear minded then her soon-to-be husband. She already packed up her things... in the night. Astrid has had some sleep but not very little, her excitement was getting the better of her, of course she had her nerves but she was mostly excited. And so were the people in the village. She had avoided walking through the main walkways as one time she did and she regretted it. A lot. Her face had been as red as it could be from the "advice" the married women gave her.

Unfortunately for her, her home was in the middle of Berk so she had to go through the streets sometime, she usually waited till the end of the day to come home when there was only a few Vikings around.

Her mother was trying her best to prepare Astrid in being a.. good wife. Astrid's mother knew that the normal wife's job was cooking, sewing and cleaning but she also knew her daughter and that would never be something Astrid would do, fortunately Hiccup knew how to do most of that stuff.

Astrid tried her best to entertain herself during the day, each day that passed seemed like a eternity waiting for their day to finally arrive, she worked at the academy but only a few students were there as everyone wanted or _tried_ to help with the wedding details that still needed to be taken care of, she also spent time training, but most importantly trying to help Heather find Windshear.

Heather was getting more and more worried by the day, Astrid and Heather, sometimes even Hiccup would show up and they would go over what they found.

"I'm going to send a terror mail to the Wingmaidens, Atali is coming to the ceremony and we can talk to her more then, seeing as she's a razor whip expect." Hiccup stated.

Heather could only nod, Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other, they felt helpless. They only had bits of information and none of it was a good lead to finding Windshear.

"Thank you guys, for taking time to find my dragon. But you should focus on the wedding. Besides, there isn't more we can do but wait for Atali." Heather said and Hiccup looked surprised. He was about say something but Heather interrupted him.

"We've all been waiting for a long time for this wedding, and you should only focus on that. After we can worry about finding Windshear." Heather smiled warmly and left the two alone.

"Did she forget that we leave after the wedding?"

Astrid asked crossing her arms.

Hiccup just shrugged, he knew what Astrid was referring to, and he felt nervous. They were going to be married soon, living together like they both had thought about ever since they started dating.

"Speaking of leaving.." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I've mapped out a few places we could go." He continued and showed Astrid a map of places marked with a red circle.

"Do those happen to be the islands were your mother traveled to and found new dragons?" Astrid suspiciously asked.

"Well..erm.. Sort of and I.. I thought we could.. umm stop at Dragons Edge too?" Hiccup stuttered. Astrid's face was not looking very pleased, but then a smiled came to her face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't wait to go." She whispered to him. Hiccup was relieved that she wasn't upset, he couldn't wait to go either.

0•0•0•0

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead, he kept hitting the pieces of gold _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_. Hiccup had been at the forge for awhile now, sweat was everywhere on him, mostly because it was warm out now that there wasn't any more rain, and he was next to a huge fire.

Hiccup wanted the rings to be perfect. He wanted them to mean something to the both of them. He could have asked Gobber to make the rings but since he was experienced in metal work, he wanted to do them himself. Every time he looked at Astrid or his hand he would be able to see the work and love he put into making them, as they would most likely be the rings the two would wear forever.

After several hard hits, the rings were smooth, Now Hiccup had to bend them. They were both pure gold, only they both stood out from normal rings. Hiccup had added some black specks to his and that reminded him of Toothless and how he had an important roll in all of this too. Hiccup had found a stone at the northern markets awhile back that reminded him of Stormfly's scales and he would place that on top of the gold band for Astrid's ring.

He prayed to the gods that she would like it. He thought it was perfect, but at first but he was skeptical but pushed the thought aside.

He wouldn't allow anyone to see the rings before ceremony, Hiccup would keep them himself until the ring exchange at the union. Mostly because he couldn't trust anyone to not lose them, he had given previously things to Fishlegs and Snotlout and they always lost them, and he would never give them to Tuffnut. So that only left him really.

Hiccup started to curl the rings up once they were red hot, it took a lot of concentration to not snap both of them in half, but he did complete them, perfectly.

0•0•0•0 

"So.. Heather, Do you want to stand by me tomorrow?" Astrid suddenly dropped the question. The two girls had been out flying Stormfly and eventually landed on a beach, somewhere not far from Berk. The girls laid down in the sand soaking up the sun, they had had enough of the wind and rain back in Berk, even if the storm did pass, Berk wasn't as warm as it was there.

Heather gave Astrid a funny look. "Wait.." She started. "Like the maid of honor or something?" Heather asked and Astrid nodded her head.

"Um yes! I thought you'd never ask!" Heather smiled as Astrid laughed. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked and Astrid didn't reply at first.

"I guess, It feels weird. After tomorrow, Our group will change." Astrid signed looking out at the endless ocean.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, wanting to know what Astrid meant.

" I mean that it will different, It won't be just the dragon riders anymore, Hiccup and I are only the first, this is the end really. Fishlegs, Snotlout and even the twins will someday find their own Vikings they want to spend their life with. Then where will the dragons riders be?" Astrid explained and sighed again.

"It will be a new generation of riders, Astrid. And besides. We aren't that easy to get rid of." Heather joked.

Astrid just nodded her head. "We should be getting back. The dinner starts soon." She stated and called for Stormfly.

0•0•0•0

As soon as Heather and Astrid got back to Berk, Hiccup appeared. "There you are, some of the Chief's are here already, we need to head down to the docks." Hiccup told Astrid. Astrid looked at Hiccup, he didn't seem to pleased that she was missing for the whole afternoon. She remembered that he had mentioned that she had to be there to greet the Viking Chiefs.

Heather jumped off of Astrid's dragon and awkwardly left the two. Hiccup and Toothless took off without warning leaving Astrid to follow behind.

Astrid couldn't apologize for not being here earlier because when they landed, Hiccup was already greeting the Chief's of the tribes Berk was allies with. She moved to Hiccup's side and watched him talk and introduce her to them. Astrid greeted all the Chief's who had arrived. There was still a few more that hadn't yet arrived. Astrid was supposed to wait for them at the docks as Hiccup lead the Chiefs to The Great Hall.

Astrid waited for the other Chiefs to come, and she was certainly bored while waiting. Stormfly went to find some food as the flight earlier made her hungry. She couldn't blame the dragon for leaving. She would have left too if it weren't for Hiccup's order. When Hiccup told her to stay and greet the others he wasn't joking. Hiccup was definitely uptight and she didn't know why. How could she? She had been off at another island.

Astrid stared out into the ocean like she had done previously that day. There was ships in sight and she couldn't have been more happy because it was almost sunset and she needed sleep for tomorrow.

The first ship had a Chief she had never met, so it was strange that he was meeting a girl and not Berk's Chief, or Hiccup the dragon master. She thought she noticed him scowl at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Astrid had to force herself to talk with him while waiting for the next boat, She was relieved when she saw Atali, leader of the Wingmaidens.

Atali smiled at and greeted her with a hug but also whispered something in her ear. "I have to speak with you and Hiccup."

Astrid kept the smile on her face and talked with her like she did the other Chief so he wouldn't get more upset then he already was.

The final ship arrived and it had Mala and Dagur, Chief of the Berserker tribe and Queen of the Defenders of the Wing Island. After talking with them for a bit, Hiccup didn't come back so she lead them up to The Great Hall.

When Astrid opened the doors, she wasn't surprised to see everyone laughing and celebrating. The leaders behind her went and sat down at the nearest open table, and that left her alone. She spotted Hiccup talking to one of the Chief's. He also was laughing and seemed like having a good time.

Astrid sat herself at her usually spot, tomorrow she would be at the Chief's table, the table that was currently occupied by Hiccup. Her mind wondered to what Atali wanted to talk about, Astrid thought it was probably a lead about Windshear, at least she hoped it was.

While Astrid was lost in her thoughts, someone had burst into The Great Hall, making everyone turn their heads.

Hiccup stood up carefully. He couldn't see who it was, He noticed Toothless growling beside him, the figure slowly appeared towards Hiccup.

Hiccup was ready for an attack, he had his hand on a knife in his armor, and Toothless was ready as soon as Hiccup gave the signal. Hiccup eyed the man, he wasn't completely sure who he was and what he was doing here but he looked somewhat familiar. The hooded man looked at Astrid, and Hiccup feared the worst, he couldn't let her get hurt, if this man was dangerous.

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid, she looked unsure of what to do, but he knew that she was also ready to defend herself or anyone else.

"Astrid Fearless Hofferson, soon to be Haddock and General of Berk." The man spoke. Astrid's face turned joyful. "Uncle Finn!" She smiled and hugged him.

Everyone was glad it was Finn Hofferson, and not some enemy. Hiccup walked up to the two and greeted Astrid's uncle. "You sure know how to make an entrance." Hiccup laughed. "You're the one the dramatic flair Hiccup." Astrid stated laughing. The three got into a conversation and Astrid felt Hiccup's arm around her, and he didn't leave her side the rest of the time.

Hiccup and Astrid were the last ones to leave The Great Hall, he walked Astrid back to her parents hut, apologizing on the way back.

"I am sorry too." Astrid said taking Hiccup's hand in hers. He looked at her and had a small smile. "You know, this is the last time sleeping in my parents house." Astrid stated moving closer to Hiccup.

"Yea.. yea I guess it is. Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup said letting go of her hand. Astrid wrapped her arms around him in a hug, then letting go and disappearing inside.

0•0•0•0

As soon as Hiccup was inside is own hut, he noticed his eyes closing, he did feel tired, well maybe a lot tired. Hiccup was glad to be in bed, and even gladder that it was only Finn who appeared tonight. At that, Hiccup fell asleep, as he had quite a day tomorrow.

 _But little did Hiccup know, there was an intruder in Berk. And he had a mission to complete._

0•0•0•0

Astrid woke up early the next morning, only she didn't get out of bed right away. Her Nadder was still asleep beside her. Astrid smiled at the sight of her dragon. She was about to get out of bed when her mother came in, making Astrid jump slightly.

"Good morning dear." She smiled. "You should start getting ready, the wedding is at midday." Her mother added. Astrid nodded her head and did what her mother told her too.

0•0•0•0

Hiccup had woken up to a knock on his door, not bedroom door, the main door. He quickly got up, making him slightly dizzy.

Hiccup pulled on a shirt quick and answered the door. His mother shortly came down but noticed Hiccup had already answered it.

"Good morning Chief! Ready to get married?" Tuffnut asked and Snotlout who was with him, laughed.

"He was ready to marry Astrid the first time he laid eyes on her." Snotlout teased and Hiccup glared at his friend. "We are here to take you on a bros only flight!" Tuffnut stated.

"Yea, It was Fishface's idea." Snotlout told Hiccup. "Now?" Hiccup asked. "Duh Chief, It's our present to you!" Tuffnut said and Hiccup shook his head.

"You know I could ride Toothless anytime right?" He question but didn't expect a reply.

"Well not with us you can't! I'm pretty busy, you know, keeping the ladies entertained. Besides, you don't even ride toothless anymore. Astrid has to because you're so busy." Snotlout replied crossing his arms like he had won.

"Fine, but it has to be a short flight." Hiccup finally agreed.

It was not a short flight at all. Hiccup wasn't so sure about the idea at first but it turns out he had enjoyed himself. He had to hand it to his friends, they made him have a good time. And he even had the chance to ask Fishlegs to be his best man but as soon as they got back, Hiccup knew he had been out to long.

Gobber had been looking for him, so had his mother, and even Astrid. Gobber said he'd never seen her so worried. Hiccup chuckled and imagined a worry Astrid running around Berk looking for him.

"Go get ready lad, Most of ta Vikings have left for ta island." Gobber stated and Hiccup left. He dressed quickly, putting a cape around him, something a Cheif has to do in important events. He also tried to fix his wind blown hair and made sure his armor was right.

Hiccup, satisfied with his appearance, scooped up the rings and put them in a pocket in his armor. He found Toothless and his mother waiting for him.

"Aye son, I never thought I would be able to see this day." She quietly said touching his face with her hand softly. The mother and son didn't speak as both of them didn't need too.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and brought him back to reality. He got onto Toothless and took off towards Berks official union island.

0•0•0•0

Astrid was on Stormfly, she flew slow so her hair wouldn't get ruined. Also hoping she could spot Hiccup behind her, but she didn't. Astrid had a feeling something was wrong but she convinced herself it was just nerves. She glanced ahead of her, and saw the island where Hiccup and herself would be married.

Astrid landed on the Fregga island and waited for her parents and Heather to appear from the boats. All the guests started filling out the field, it definitely looked like a chiefly wedding.

Heather approached her and smiled. "You look so beautiful!" She commented, mostly to her hair. Astrid didn't have a dress on, she looked almost like her usual appearance. Her leggings and spiked skirt on, along with her blue shirt only it was shorter on top then it had always been, her shoulder pads and finally something new. A vest. And her hair was loose. Her blonde hair had a small braid that was loosely behind her, and she had on a bridal crown. It was small but it was gold and simple to state that this wasn't a normal wedding. She was marrying the Chief of Berk, and she herself was to be Chieftess, along with the responsibility of producing the next heir to the Berk throne.

Astrid stood and waited with Heather and her parents as the last guests arrived and the only things that were missing was Hiccup, and his mother.

Astrid could have killed Hiccup when she saw the Night Fury approaching. He landed on the island, far away so Astrid couldn't see him very well, but as soon as he was there, the ceremony began.

0•0•0•0

Hiccup walked down the isle to where he was supposed to stand, and waited nervously for Astrid to do the same, but she was last. Fishlegs walked down after Hiccup, and then Toothless who sat by his side. Heather walked down next, following Stormfly. Then it was Astrid's turn.

The guests rose to their feet and looked towards Astrid, her parents would walk down behind her. Hiccup hadn't looked at her yet, she was wondering why not. She felt a wave of sadness that he didn't. The music began to play and she started to walk down, hands holding flowers, just a few as Astrid wasn't too keen on them.

Halfway down the isle she finally saw Hiccup look up. She couldn't tell if he thought she was pretty or not, she could usually read Hiccup well, but not this time. By the time she reached him, she saw a few tears on his face. Astrid smiled and he returned it.

She looked back to her parents as Astrid's father took her hand and squeezed it, She gave them a smile and both nodded their heads in approval They found their seats and let the ceremony continue.

Hiccup took ahold of Astrid's hands and together they stood in front of everyone, Berk's officiator began reading the union words.

"Des Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, child of Odin dus taketh Astrid Hofferson, Daughter of House Hofferson to be his betrothed and by the utterance of ye words this union can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, "Yes I do."

"Des Astrid Hofferson, daughter of House Hofferson dus taketh Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll to be his betrothed and by the utterance of ye words, this union can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla." The officiator spoke again.

This time it was Astrid's turn to reply. She took a few moments to do so, and everyone seemed to be holding there breath.

"Yes I do." She replied looking at Hiccup lovingly. "May I have the rings?" The officiator asked. Hiccup pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to the him.

"Today, not only dus two Vikings come together, but two families, two houses. House Hofferson, and House Haddock. Chief.." He said giving Hiccup Astrid's ring. Hiccup slid the ring onto Astrid's finger. All she wanted to do was stare at it, Astrid didn't believe Gobber had made these, It was Hiccup. Only he could think of something so her.

"Astrid.." The officiator said giving Astrid Hiccup's ring. She slid the ring onto his finger like he had down, it stood out from his others ones, it too also was a sight to look at. She couldn't help but look at both their rings.

"You may kiss her now."

Hiccup cupped Astrid's face and put his arm on her waist and kissed her deeply. Both of them could hear clapping from behind them. They were officially married.

"Ladies and Vikings, I'm proud to announce Chief Hiccup Haddock and Chieftess Astrid Hofferson Haddock." The officiator announced. Hiccup and Astrid walked down the isle as a married Vikings, loud cheers were the sound behind them.

The newlyweds got onto Toothless right away and flew back to Berk with Stormfly following behind. Berk has a union to celebrate...

 ** _A/N_ Please read, I explain how I wrote the wedding so different!**

 ** _Hi peeps! I so hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And you liked how I did the wedding, I think it was very Httyd like, especially because half of the words the officiator said was in a episode of RTTE. Also the union island is actually in the httyd world and since Dagur asked Hiccup to be his best man, I thought Hiccup should ask someone too. But there's a few things I added that I think wouldn't actually happen in the movie but it was cute anyways. When I read Hiccstrid weddings they ALWAYS awkwardly put Astrid in a dress, which I could never picture her in! Especially a wedding dress. I read up on it and Vikings were more into the beauty of the hair then clothes and such things, which I can totally see Dreamworks using that with Astrid's wedding attire. And if you've seen the new trailer, that's how I wrote Astrid to look like in the wedding, same with Hiccup but with the chiefly cape. :) and not to mention there's a few questions that have yet to be answered.. but in time they will be. That's how I keep you guys coming back! Lol Thanks for reading xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Hiccup and Astrid landed they were greeted by most of Berks residents and the Vikings that came with the Chiefs. Toothless didn't seem to like the crowded space and Vikings accidentally touching him trying to talk with the Chief and new Chieftess.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and led her with Toothless behind them, to The Great Hall. When they got there, they were seated at the Chief's table, the one above all the others. Mead was already being served but the main meal had to wait until the Chiefs got there or else it would be a sign of disrespect.

The Council however, came and congratulated the couple and stayed to talk with them a bit. Astrid glanced at Hiccup, he seemed to be into the conversation but wasn't thrilled with having to talk with the men. Eventually they did leave but the Chiefs had arrived and the meal was served along with more mead.

While they were eating, Hiccup had a chance to talk with Astrid.

"I love you Astrid, more then you know." He said quietly and held her hand. "I love you too Hiccup." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him, but their friend interrupted before she could.

"Gobber wanted me to tell you that it's time for dancing." Ruffnut told the couple. Hiccup stood up along with Astrid and they started the dance, other married Vikings joined in, and some younger ones that were dating. Astrid caught a glimpse of Heather and Fishlegs dancing together. She poked Hiccup and leaned her head in the direction the two were in.

"Way to go Fishlegs." Hiccup laughed. "Oh I think Heather asked him to dance." Astrid replied giggling. "Well that does sound like the Heather we know." Hiccup added.

Astrid saw Atali sitting at a table talking with Ruffnut, and that reminded her that she needed to talk with both of them.

"Did you talk with Atali?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shook his head and wrapped both his arms around her waist. "Do I need to?" He asked. Astrid nodded in reply. "She told me she needed to speak with us."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, he was clearly thinking. "We can talk with her before we leave tomorrow." He stated and kept dancing slowly.

After awhile of dancing, Hiccup lead Astrid back to their table and waited for the Chiefs to come and give their union gifts. Most of them gave weapons, gold and even precious jewels. But there was one gift that stood out. Hiccup thought it looked like a key, but only it had a clear glass center. The Chief who had given it didn't say much about it, it was given with gold so it wasn't the main focus of the gift. Astrid and Hiccup wanted to examine it but they couldn't do it there. It would have to wait till later.

Later eventually did come as Hiccup and Astrid exited they were giving all sorts of looks, the couple tried to ignore them. When they both came outside, they saw their friends waiting to see them.

"Congratulations you two, I'll see you tomorrow." Heather stated hugging both of them. "Oh Chief, How I will miss both of you, I can't believe you're leaving us! Your team, your partners in batttle!" Tuffnut cried.

"Uh Tuff, We're coming back." Astrid said placing a hand on Tuffnuts shoulder. "Wait you are?! Well never mind then. See you later." Tuffnut replied walking away pulling Ruffnut behind him. Ruffnut waved goodbye as her twin kept pulling her away.

"Well Astrid, lets see how long it takes you to come running back to me." Snotlout teased, Astrid knocked him to the ground as quick as the words came out. "Never." She glared. " _Shut up_ Astrid." He mumbled as Fishlegs approached them and said

goodnight.

Hiccup and Astrid went to Hiccup's hut. Both of them were extremely nervous but would never let the other one know that. Astrid felt almost dizzy with how nervous she felt and Hiccup was beginning to yawn.

Hiccup closed the door once they were inside, and started the fire to keep the hut warm, as it was still cold at night.

"Did you bring that weird thing?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded but wasn't particularly interested in the strange gift now so he put it in his bag to examine it later.

He sat down next to Astrid and kissed her with desire and Astrid eagerly returned it. Hiccup's arm found its way to her waist, both were not familiar with any of this, they hadn't gone past kissing before, making Hiccup even more nervous. He kissed down her jawline and neck, planting kisses everywhere. Astrid felt him stiffen and decided to help him. Astrid pulled Hiccup away from her and he looked confused.

She slid her hands up to where the cape was buckled and let it fall, along with her shoulder pads.

She took Hiccup's hand and guided him up to his bedroom.

Astrid reconnected their lips and Hiccup slowly let his hand slip under her shirt. Astrid felt his semi cold hands on her back, her own hands messed with Hiccup's hair as he kissed down to her neck again, He was about to grab her shirt to pull it off when he suddenly stopped. Astrid felt him tense up quickly.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" She whispered looking at him. "I..I don't know about this." He replied. "Hiccup.. It's okay. It'll be fine." She tried to reassure her husband.

"What if it's not? What if I do something stupid or-"

Hiccup rambled and Astrid just kissed him. Hiccup kissed back and slowly regained his confidence. The night went on and the two never felt more happy then when they fell asleep in each other's arms. Each of them had a smile on their face not wanting the night to end.

0•0•0•0 

"Do you have everything?" Hiccup asked Astrid while loading the rest of his stuff in Toothless's saddle bags. 

"Yes Hiccup." Astrid replied smiling at him. Hiccup nodded his head. "We should see what Atali wants now." He suggested and the two went inside The Great Hall and found Atali talking with Heather. 

"Atali, Heather." Hiccup greeted the two women. "Hiccup." Both of them said in unison. Hiccup motioned to follow him. 

He took a seat at the Chief's table along with Astrid beside him. Heather and Atali also sat down facing Hiccup. 

"Atali found Windshear, Hiccup." Heather stated. "Wh-What.. how?" He asked quickly while Astrid looked surprise. 

"The Wingmaidens were doing a search around our island and spotted her right before I left. She was badly injured but should be healing up now." Atali spoke clearly. 

"I'm going with Atali back to Wingmaiden island." Heather continued as Atali nodded. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who seemed saddened by Heather's statement. 

"So did Windshear escape you think?" Hiccup asked trying to figure it out. 

"I believe so." Atali said. 

"I'm just so relieved that my dragon isn't out there... well you know." Heather commented. "I am too Heather." Hiccup agreed. 

"But what we need to figure out is who are these people and what do they want." Hiccup stated seriously and his friends nodded. 

"Windshear might hold a clue, Heather. You need to get to her as soon as you can. Thank you for telling us this Atali." Hiccup added thankfully. 

"Of course Hiccup." Atali responded and left with Heather. 

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "I have a feeling that this new enemy is not like what we've faced in the past." He sighed. 

"We will figure it out Hiccup, Everything's going to be fine..." Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled at her and kissed the side of her head. 

"We should get going." He said walking out of The Great Hall. 

0•0•0•0

Astrid and Hiccup said their goodbyes to the Chiefs and their friends and took off with their dragons. Toothless and Stormfly seemed to know that this was a _special_ vacation, they knew they should behave but that didn't stop Toothless from diving straight down towards the ocean and then come up at the last second. Every time he did this Hiccup would momentarily have a heart attack at the surprise move his dragon did, Astrid laughed at Toothless' stunts but Hiccup didn't think it was very funny. 

It was almost sundown when they decided to make camp, tomorrow they would reach Dragon's Edge and check up on the place as well as stay the night in a warm hut. 

"You can start the on building the fire while

I unpack." Hiccup stated taking a few things out of the saddle bag. 

"I have a better idea." Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup longingly. They broke apart but Hiccup kissed her again. Astrid's idea was indeed better. 

Once the two had their make out session Hiccup urged Astrid to actually start the fire. It was almost dark and they needed to set up camp or else they would be stuck doing it in the dark. 

She went with Stormfly to search for wood for the fire. Hiccup continued to busy himself but caught his dragon looking at him funny. 

"What Toothless?" Hiccup asked smirking. He knew Toothless was jealous. Toothless gave a glare to his friend and turned the other way. 

"Oh are you jealous that I'm spending time with Astrid?" Hiccup teased as Toothless bobbed his head slowly. 

"Would a flight make you feel better you big baby?" Hiccup asked chuckling a bit. Toothless ran towards Hiccup and took him to the ground licking him. 

"Toothless! Ok! I'm sorry!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless stopped. 

"Ugh, You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said unpleased as the dragon smiled innocently. 

Toothless tilted his head and rubbed against Hiccup. "So now you want to fly?" Hiccup asked still trying to get the saliva off of him. Toothless knocked Hiccup on his back. Hiccup knew Toothless was impatient and got on him properly ready for him to fly. 

Toothless took off right when Astrid and Stormfly got back with the wood. Astrid shook her head smiling. 

"Hiccup and his dragon." She whispered. "I guess I get to spend some time alone." She added but Stormfly nudged her. 

"Oh sorry girl, I guess I do get to spend time with you." Astrid smiled and hugged her dragon. 

0•0•0•0

Hiccup and Toothless came back to the campsite after a little while. Hiccup made sure Toothless wasn't pouting and that he was happy, both of them were actually. 

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup greeted his wife who was laying on Stormfly with her ax by her side. She looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment. 

"Hiccup." She replied pulling him down next to her. She laid her head on him and fell asleep. Hiccup smiled at her while she was sleeping. He thought she looked so beautiful and comfortable. Before Hiccup knew it, he closed his eyes too while holding Astrid close to him protectively. 

They woke the next morning due to Stormfly getting up in which the two fell onto the ground. 

"What.. Stormfly?" Astrid asked confused. "Well that hurt." Hiccup moaned and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Does Hiccup's head hurt?" Astrid teased, that got a glare from Hiccup. Astrid stood up and offered her hand to Hiccup. He gladly excepted.

"Well, we over slept." Hiccup stated observing how bright it was out. 

"We should get going then." Astrid replied calling for Stormfly. She soon appeared and Astrid started to pack up things. It didn't take long for them to be up flying again. Toothless wasn't pulling his stunts like the day before, which Hiccup was a little glad for. He could actually talk with Astrid without having to worry about when the next free fall will be. 

"So.. What do you like the edge will be like?" He asked. Astrid shrugged. "Probably the same, a little

messy maybe." 

"Yea you're probably right." Hiccup said and went quiet for awhile. 

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid questioned. 

"Nothing really." Hiccup answered. "Hiccup come on.." 

"It's just bothering me how we can't figure out who attacked us and took Windshear." Hiccup told her looking out ahead of him. 

Astrid sighed. "You will Hiccup, you just have to be patient." 

"No Astrid, As long as we wait, there's a chance they will attack Berk, or take Toothless or... or.." 

"Hiccup, We will survive even if they do. Berk will be fine." Astrid tried to reassure him. Hiccup looked at her and gave a soft smile. 

"It's just how we left it." Astrid smiled. 

Hiccup looked out in front of him and saw Dragons Edge come into view. "I'll race you." Hiccup smirked and took off leaving Astrid to catch up. 

"How dare he." She laughed. "Come on Stormfly!" 

0•0•0•0

Hiccup and Toothless won the "race" but Astrid refused to say he did. "You cheated Hiccup Haddock." She said trying to keep her laughter in. 

Hiccup grinned. "Oh like you didn't cheat with the short cut." Astrid shook her head, "That's only because you cheated first." 

Hiccup laughed. "Well What is the prize?" Astrid thought for a moment. "How about a kiss?" She replied smiling deviously. 

"Oh I have a wife miss. She would kill me if she found out." Hiccup teased. "Are you sure?" Astrid asked. 

"Oh yes." Hiccup grinned and took Astrid's hand in his and brought her closer. Astrid smirked and went in for a kiss but stopped. She started to back away but Hiccup still had her hand. He spinned her around and their lips met. 

Astrid smiled at Hiccup, She had never been more happy in her life. And neither had he.

The couple unloaded their stuff into Hiccup's old hut, and went exploring around the edge. Hiccup made a mental note to send one of the dragon riders to come fix some things in case they had to stay here for some reason. As soon as they ate, Hiccup brought Astrid down to the beach where they watched the sun sink into the ocean. 

"This was an amazing day." Astrid stated while

brushing down Stormfly. Hiccup nodded in agreement. 

Hiccup made the dragons sleep in the stables that night, Toothless wasn't pleased but reluctantly obeyed. 

Astrid was waiting for Hiccup to say finish saying goodnight to Toothless. She knew how close him and Toothless were but she really wanted Hiccup to herself. No distractions, no people walking in, just him and her. 

He soon came back and sat next to Astrid removing his armor. Astrid noticed his body was tense and she could see how nervous he was. 

"Hiccup don't be nervous." Astrid said softly placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm..not. Its..just so new, that's all." He answered. "Do you want to wait?" Astrid asked somewhat hurt. Hiccup didn't reply at first but Astrid knew he wasn't feeling up to it.

"I'm sorry Astrid.. It's just that.." "It's fine Hiccup. Don't worry." She smiled gently. 

Astrid fell asleep in Hiccup's arms and was sleeping soundly when they both woke up to a loud crash. 

"What the-" Hiccup said rubbing his eyes. The two ran outside trying to figure out what caused the loud noise. 

Then there was a flash a light and a familiar sound that only Toothless can make. 

"Was that what I think it was?!" Astrid exclaimed, her mouth wide open.

"I..I can't believe this." Hiccup gasped. 

**A/N**

 **Ugh I am so tired of this app. It would not let me change the stupid spacing and I'm so so sorry guys... The next chapter will have spoilers for Httyd 3, You will be warned next chapter but I thought I should tell you now. Let me know how you like it, Plus I added some Hicctooth this time because it is a httyd fanfic after all**. 


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS IM SO SO SORRY! I STRUGGLED WITH WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!**

 **!! WARNING !! HTTYD 3 TRAILER SPOILERS**

"Astrid, That was a Night Fury!" Hiccup exclaimed looking up at the stars in hope to see the dragon again.

"Hiccup.. I can't believe it!" Astrid said hugging him in pure joy.

"Do you know what this means Astrid?! Toothless isn't the last of his kind!" Hiccup shouted happily.

"I'm going to see if I can follow it." He added running towards the stables.

Astrid smiled to herself at the sight of him being joyful but a hint of sadness came over her. Of course it was a dragon that he wanted to pay more attention to then her. Astrid didn't ponder on that thought, she knew how he was. She knew that sometimes she wouldn't get Hiccup's attention all the time, especially when it had to do with dragons.

Astrid walked to the stables a little after Hiccup took off. She saw Hiccup climbing on Toothless. His dragon looked sleepy but somehow excited as if Hiccup told him what he saw. She realized that Stormfly was still asleep in her pen.

"You didn't wake her?" Astrid questioned. "I'll be back by morning hopefully." Hiccup stated as Toothless walked away with Hiccup on his back.

"You're just leaving me here?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"We need to catch up to the Night Fury. You know how Stormfly is when she's gets woken up. She wouldn't be able to fly fast enough and besides, Toothless blends into the dark, if the night fury is afraid of humans then you wouldn't do us any good." Hiccup told her and took off without saying anymore.

Astrid watched as he disappeared into the night sky. She didn't know what to think. Hiccup had just told her she needed to stay here. Part of her wanted to fly back to Berk and forget this whole honeymoon thing but the other part of her told her she should stay. She convinced herself to stay, and besides Hiccup wouldn't be gone long. He'd probably be back before she woke up.

Astrid sighed and went back to bed wrapping the blankets around herself for warmth just like she did every night she slept on her own. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a slumber.

The next thing she knew she felt somebody shaking her. She quickly stood up and almost knocked Hiccup on the floor.

"Hiccup?! What are you doing?" Astrid asked unsure of why he would wake her up so roughly but then she remembered.

"Astrid, you are never going to believe this. Get saddled up and I'll tell you more." Hiccup grinned. He was already dressed in his armor, ready to fly. Astrid wasn't so ready. Her hair was a mess, she still had her clothes on from yesterday and she was starving.

Astrid found some new clothes and looked up to see Hiccup standing there. "Uh.. Could you find me some food? I'm starving." She asked.

"Oh yea, of course. I'll be back." Hiccup replied and left. Astrid quickly did her hair, dressed herself and went to the stables to saddle Stormfly.

Hiccup came into the stables with a plate of food for her. Astrid thankfully smiled and ate. Afterwards Hiccup and Astrid took off.

"So.. Hiccup, Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here?"

0•0•0•0

 _Back on Berk_

"That's not what Hiccup would do.." Fishlegs winced trying to control the situation they were currently in.

"Shut it Fishy." Snotlout barked trying to pry the baby dragon off his arm. "Hiccup isn't here and we can blame Astrid for that." He added.

"How long do you think the poison will take to kill him?" Tuffnut somewhat whispered to his twin sister.

"Depends, It could take a few days or a few hours. You can never really tell." Ruffnut replied.

"Would you two shut up!" Snotlout yelled. The dragon released its grip on Snotlout arm and flew away.

"If I were you I'd go see Gothi." Tuffnut stated in a matter of fact way.

"No kidding. Where is that old Viking when you need her." Snotlout grumbled and walked away.

"It isn't the same without Hiccup and Astrid here. Things are in chaos." Fishlegs sighed.

"You're telling me." Ruffnut laughed. "We've never gotten in trouble once since they left." She added high-fiving her brother. Fishlegs ignored her comment and left them planning another Loki trick while they could. Hiccup would have never let them get away with this. But Spikelout, Valka and Gobber knew what they were doing.. right?

0•0•0•0

Hiccup told Astrid about his adventure last night. He and Toothless had been able to spot the night fury, and saw it dive into the ocean a few hours from the Edge. Hiccup explained that he carefully took a closer look but didn't go in. He told Astrid that it looked like a waterfall in the ocean abyss. Hiccup had heard of a dragon utopia hidden in the middle of the ocean with dragons protecting the entrance. He would always hear stories of it but never believed it was a true legend and not just a myth told by traders and sailors.

"That's where we are going?" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"What if it's another whole world?!" Astrid asked. "That's what I'm hoping for. Maybe that's where the Night Furies escaped too. Toothless could finally have a family." Hiccup grinned rubbing his dragons head. Toothless cooed in excitement as well.

"Yea.. a family." Astrid mumbled. "Hiccup.. when we get back, is everyone expecting an heir soon?" Astrid asked out of the blue. Hiccup looked at her, stunned by her question.

"Erm..um.. I don't know." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup.." "I don't know Astrid! It's just one of the things that need to happen I guess. I don't care when." Hiccup said crossing his arms. Astrid was hurt at his words.

"So you don't care? You don't care about a family or anything?" Astrid questioned. "Astriddd.." Hiccup moaned.

"Oh right, because it's not Night Fury eggs or baby dragons." She stated. "That's not true." Hiccup argued.

"Yes it is! This was supposed to be our honeymoon but it turned out to be a dragon hunting trip! This was our one chance to get away from everyone and just be us!"

"Astrid, Are you upset about last night? I can explain that." Hiccup replied reaching his hand out. He knew he would never meet the distance between them but he felt closer to her.

"No." She simply replied. Hiccup felt a deep pit in his stomach. He didn't know what to say back, silence fell apon both of them. The dragons flew silent as well. They knew the tension between their riders and hatched a plan of their own.

Toothless looked over at Stormfly and little by little they got closer. The riders were too distracted sulking to notice how close they were.

Toothless tried to get Hiccup's attention by rolling to one side, and then the other but he was drowned in thoughts. Stormfly had better luck. Astrid felt her dragon move strangely and looked up. Hiccup was right there. She could touch him if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She suddenly apologized. Astrid hated when they fight. She was the one who brought it up, the one who made them argue.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, his face looked sorrowful as well.

"Can we put this aside Astrid? For now at least?" Hiccup asked. "We are about to explore a hidden dragon world!" He added. Astrid nodded and soon the waterfall came into sight.

"Hiccup.. look!" She pointed out. Astrid's jaw dropped in amazement. She was staring at something no one knew was real. Four giant waterfalls pouring into a hole in the ocean.

"Amazing isn't it?" Hiccup asked. "I can't.. believe we are here!" She exclaimed jumping in the saddle, which caused a reaction from Stormfly.

"Come on." Hiccup said diving into the ocean hole. Stormfly followed his actions and they flew through a underground cavern, plants glowing everywhere and there was light where the cavern ended. Soon they were inside the hidden world and her eyes wanted to explore all of it.

The two dragons flew into a heard of fireworms, and terrible terrors, eventually landing in a lush green forest.

"This place is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed with his jaw open.

"Hiccup look!" Astrid whispered as something white disappeared behind the trees. "Is that?.." She questioned.

"Let's go!" Hiccup whispered yelled and carefully walked towards the group of trees they saw the dragon or animal disappear into. Hiccup hid behind the trees with Astrid and their own dragons behind him. Hiccup peaked around and saw something extraordinary.

0•0•0•0

 _Back on Berk_

"Aye, Hiccup does run the village well." Valka stated overwhelmed by the responsibilities that came with being in charge. She did have some experience while she was married to Stoick, but not a lot. Hiccup had appointed Spitelout, Snotlout's father second in command. He had helped Valka out surprisingly in the couple days the young Chief was absent. Although it was mostly beneficial for him, as he made deals with the villagers he wouldn't normally make that benefited him.

"That he does." Gobber replied proud. "Who knew that lanky Viking would turn out into the man he is today." He added forgetting that Valka never knew that Hiccup. She had only met the heroic, brave, honorable and selfless Hiccup, not that she was missing out on anything. "Oh, Sorry Valka." Gobber said shutting up.

"That's alright Gobber." Valka smiled. "Now, I wonder how Hiccup and Astrid are." She thought out loud while she picked at her mid-day meal.

"I assume very well, as well as Stoick and ya were." Gobber laughed as Valka gasped. "Gobber! Don't talk like that."

"Don't talk like what?" A voice behind Valka said. The Chief's mother jumped in fright. "Oh Tuffnut." Valka gasped.

"Hate to bother you in whatever you are doing, but Snotlout's _project_ escaped and is terrorizing the little dragon riders" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"We tried to um.. handle it ourselves but Snotlout got posioned and is dying." Tuffnut added.

Valka and Gobber couldn't believe what they were hearing. Wait, yes they could. It was the twins after all.

"Valka, I'd say ya take a look at the escapee and I'll go handle Snotlout." Gobber suggested as Valka nodded. Gobber had more experience with this kind of stuff, and she had the dragon experience.

"Alright then, We better get going." Valka sighed standing up.

0•0•0•0

A white Night Fury stood there sipping away at the lake water. Hiccup couldn't believe this was happening. A Night Fury was standing right there!

Hiccup gasped and Astrid wanted to look at what was so memorizing to him.

Astrid leaned over Hiccup, and saw the Night Fury as well.

"Hiccup! It's a Night Fury!" She whispered but was confused as to why she or he was white instead of black. Vikings had only heard of and seen black Night Furies, hence how they got "Night" in their name.

"I know! Astrid get back so it doesn't fly away." Hiccup whispered. Astrid nodded her head and went and hid behind the tree again. She caught a glimpse of Toothless who could hardly contain himself. He seemed to be waiting for Hiccup to say something to him.

"I'm going to go see if I can take a closer look." Hiccup whispered but before he moved, Astrid touched his shoulder. "Why don't you let Toothless take the lead." Astrid suggested. Hiccup hesitated, he so badly wanted to see it up close, but Toothless was just as excited as he was.

"What do you say bud? Go introduce yourself." Hiccup grinned. Toothless nodded and hopped around excitedly. He slowly came out into the open so that the other night fury could see him. Hiccup watched him as Astrid tried her best to also watch.

Toothless slowly walked towards the Night Fury but tripped over his own feet and stumbled towards the Fury rather clumsy. The Night Fury, who was startled, looked at Toothless somewhat in a weird way. The dragon walked around him as Toothless stayed still nervously.

Hiccup groaned and put a hand over his face but let it go when he felt Astrid's hand on his shoulder.

"Toothless gots this." She reassured him. Hiccup smiled at her. "I know, I know." He breathed.

The white Night Fury examined Toothless again, this time she or he sniffed his saddle and looked at his red tail fin. She clawed at the tail fin but Toothless swung his tail away.

Toothless dared to get closer, and closer until their heads were almost touching.

"What's he doing?!" Hiccup exclaimed a little too loud. The white Night Fury turned and looked at them. It flew off as soon as he or she saw them.

Toothless looked back at them and glared. He wanted to fly after the dragon but couldn't.

"Toothless, sorry bud!" Hiccup said running down to his dragon. "I didn't mean to say that loud." Hiccup apologized petting Toothless. The dragon didn't seem to be that mad about it.

"So, Are we going to follow him?" Astrid asked as Toothless let out a snort. "Oh it's a girl?" Astrid teased the dragon. Toothless let out a coo and smiled even tho Astrid tried to tease him.

"Wait, It's a girl?!" Hiccup exclaimed happy. "Astrid! Toothless can have a family!" He added running his hands through his hair. Astrid's feelings returned from earlier. She tried to push them away, but she couldn't.

"So, Are we going to camp here tonight?" Astrid asked holding back the sadness inside of her.

"Do you want to camp here tonight Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless gave another coo.

"Looks like we should explore and find a campsite!" Hiccup grined and started walking. Astrid followed, not so closely behind. Stormfly walked next to her, trying to cheer her rider up. It worked a little bit, and Astrid was glad at least she wasn't ignoring her.

0•0•0•0

 _Back at Berk_

"Well that was a long day." Fishlegs stated as he brushed down his dragon, Meatlug.

"You could say that again." Tuffnut laughed. "I bet those scared kids won't come back." He said still laughing.

"Yea, This will show them it takes a lot to be dragon rider." Ruffnut added pouring a bucket of soapy water on her dragon's head.

"We didn't do it on purpose Ruffnut! Snotlout just _had_ to keep a baby Slitherwing in a cage as a pet! And of course it got out!" Fishlegs shook his head.

"Hey! Blame Hiccup and Astrid, not me." Snotlout said putting his hands up.

"Why should we blame them. They aren't even here." Tuffnut stated and tripped Ruffnut by her feet causing her to fall into another bucket of water.

"That's the point! I would have been caught with it sooner and Hiccup would yell at me and told me to get rid of it. I would have listened to him and none of this would happen! But no, of course they had to go and have a stupid honeymoon." Snotlout groaned giving Hookfang a fish.

"And why couldn't you have just done that by yourself?" Fishlegs asked putting some kind of oil on Meatlug.

"Because! I'm irresponsible Fishface. You should know that by now. I hope Slitherfang is ok, he's Thor knows where with Hiccup's Mom! Who knows if she's treating him right." Snotlout said sad, at least sad for him.

Fishlegs just rolled his eyes. "Let's just finish washing our dragons, like Gobber told us to."

0•0•0•0

Hiccup and Astrid finally found a open spot to set up a tent, and start a fire. Hiccup found some fish and cooked it for the two of them while Astrid rolled out the blankets.

When she was done, she sat close to the fire, but far from Hiccup. She didn't think he would notice but he did. As soon as the fish were cooked, he feed two to both dragons and then gave one to each of them. Hiccup seated himself beside her.

"So.. I can't believe we found another Night Fury." He stated not knowing any other way to start the conversation.

"Actually, She's a light fury." Astrid said and kept eating her fish.

"Oh, ohh yea I guess she is huh?" Hiccup said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Astrid, you're still mad at me aren't you?" He asked as she looked down.

"I don't know. I guess I thought this trip would go different. When we get back, you will be away from me, and I'll be doing my new duties too. I guess I thought that this would be a trip for us, not _dragons_ and us." Astrid whispered.

"I know, I thought that too. But I want to spend time with you as well Astrid." Hiccup smiled at her, unfortunately she didn't smile back.

"Yea, that's hard to believe." She mumbled. Hiccup felt guilty. He didn't want their marriage to start off like this..

"Astrid.. It's getting late. We should head to bed."

Hiccup stood up and reached for Astrid's hand. She hesitated but took his hand and he lead her to the tent. Once they both were inside, Hiccup brought her close to him and he draped a arm over her.

"Goodnight Astrid." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Night Hiccup." She replied and fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 _ **Thank you to all my readers, and the people who leave reviews! It makes my day when I see that someone had reviewed the story! I hope I'll get chapters posted more quickly as I think I've overcome my writers block, haha. The next thing I publish will probably be a one shot, check those out if you haven't. And I really hope to get this story moving in the direction I want it to go in the next chapters, and I promise Hiccup isn't acting like a total jerk to Astrid on purpose. We all know how he can be sometimes, even on his honeymoon. Till next time guys!**_


End file.
